Cuestión de Costumbre
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Hipo no puede acostumbrarse todavía a caminar con su prótesis, y Astrid aparece justo en el momento oportuno para ayudarlo pero... ¿Es ése su único problema?


**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Ya sé, debería estar escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de BODA, pero a ese le falta todavía algo y tenía la suficiente inspiración para escribir este, así que espero les guste. **

**Les contaré: Hace unos días me lastimé bastante la rodilla, no tengo idea de cómo me la torcí y anduve con vendajes, pomadas y pastillas casi una semana entera. Mientras intentaba caminar, sin poderla doblar claro está, me puse a pensar de manera inconsciente "Si esto es solo lastimarte la rodilla ¿cómo sería perder una pierna?" lo cual me trajo a Hipo a la mente. Y es que, aunque en la película no hagan nada de énfasis en ello, perder una pierna no es nada fácil. Ya me imagino el dolor...**

**Así, sintiéndome indentificada comencé a escribir esto. Espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, son de DreamWorks, solo me divierto al escribir estas historias y en mis sueños vuelo sobre Chimuelo ¡Pero no es mío!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de costumbre.<strong>

**.**

No lo despertó ni el viento, ni el ruido, ni las risas, ni las fuetes pisadas de su padre, como todos los otros días. Más bien, lo que le trajo nuevamente a la conciencia fue una punzada dolorosa en su pierna. En esa maldita pierna.

Se removió en la cama, apretando las mantas con ambas manos en un intento de mitigar el dolor. Obviamente no se iba. El músculo se contraía esparciendo esa sensación tan espantosa hacia la rodilla, el muslo y llegando casi a la cintura. Había visto a varias personas cojas en Berk, después de todo, vivir en un pueblo lleno de vikingos guerreros era toparse a diario con heridas serias. Bocón era la prueba viviente de ello.

El punto aquí era que, a pesar de su edad y de ser un inquieto de primera, Hipo nunca en toda su vida había tenido heridas peores que raspones y torceduras. El chico se la pasaba mejor dibujando que entrenando, leyendo que practicando, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que, en general, fuera más tranquila.

Perder una pierna nunca estuvo en sus pensamientos, ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías. Estaba orgulloso, después de todo esa prótesis era símbolo de su valentía, del gran sacrificio que hizo ese día en dar hasta su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos. Podía recordar la batalla contra la Muerte Roja con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios. No tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

Salvo esa tonta pierna que le llevaba doliéndole hasta el alma toda la semana. Incapaz de concebir más el sueño, Hipo se sentó y estiró la mano. En el buró al lado de su cama estaban un té, ya helado, que era infusión de unas hierbas especiales traídas por los curanderos. Ellos le dijeron que tomara el té cuando sintiera dolor, y así hacía. Pero el dolor siempre regresaba y empezaba a cuestionarse si alguna vez se iría.

El té, caliente sabía mal, frío peor. Era amargo como nada que hubiera probado antes y le raspaba la garganta al pasarlo. Tomó toda la taza estremeciéndose, al final se recostó de nuevo.

Entonces la medicina hizo su efecto y el dolor disminuyó un poco. Solo lo suficiente para que fuera capaz de ponerse de pie. Y ahí estaba el otro problema… la prótesis era buena, sí que lo era. Pero eso no impedía que pisar sobre ella fuera diferente y hasta difícil en muchas ocasiones. Estiró su mano, agarrando un bastón que se mantenía recargado en la pared todas las noches en espera de ser usado. Apoyándose con el bastón, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

A dos pasos de la misma, se abrió, revelando la enorme silueta de su padre.

"Ah, Hipo" habló "Estaba a punto de levantarte. No debes ser tan perezoso, hijo" le reprendió, pero no estaba en realidad enojado.

"Lo sé papá" Hipo se reacomodó el bastón y dio un paso hacia atrás "¿No tendrás mas té por ahí?"

Estoico el Vasto suspiró.

"¿Aún te duele?"

"Sí"

"No es normal" y sonaba un poco preocupado "Se supone que debió pasar hace dos días"

"Se supone" repitió "Pero aparentemente mi cuerpo no funciona como el de los demás"

"El té se ha terminado" dijo Estoico "Será mejor que vayas a donde los sanadores por más y que, de paso, te revisen esa pierna"

"No es nada malo papá"

"Hijo, perdiste una pierna. ¡Claro que es la gran cosa! Y no quiero que la herida se te infecte ni nada por el estilo. Hay que cuidarse muy bien esas cosas"

"Como digas papá"

"Y más vale que traigas peces porque ese dragón tuyo come demasiado" dio la espalda para salir de la alcoba. Al ver la mueca de su hijo, estiró la mano para ayudarle a bajar los escalones.

Cada vez que Hipo se apoyaba en su prótesis la rodilla le dolía. Pensaba que sería una carga para el resto de su vida. En la sala de su casa estaba Chimuelo, que se mostró feliz y de inmediato ocupó el lugar de Estoico ayudando a sostenerlo. El Jefe de la Tribu murmuró unas indicaciones más y salió, para atender sus obligaciones. Hipo se tumbó en una silla.

Llevó ambas manos hacia la rodilla y la masajeo con fuerza, tratando de relajarla.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" dijo a su mejor amigo "Tengo que caminar por el pueblo y esta cosa aún me duele"

Chimuelo hizo un ruido extraño y sus grandes ojos lo miraron fijo, sentándose con la espalda recta. Movió la cola un poco señalando hacia la puerta y rugió leve.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Debo ser fuerte pero cuesta mucho…"

Entonces, vio la cola artificial de Hipo. Esa roja de metal que había fabricado para ayudarle a volar. Chimuelo había pasado por algo similar, después de todo, volar era para los dragones tan importante como el caminar de los humanos,

"Bien, entiendo" admitió entonces "Necesito ayuda, ahora ¿De quién?"

Así como él ayudó a que Chimuelo volara de nuevo, también ocuparía la ayuda de alguien para caminar por sí mismo nuevamente. Chimuelo se puso enfrente y lo ayudó, colocando su cabeza, para que se pusiera de pie. Hipo se apoyaba en su bastón y en la gran espalda de su dragón mientras daba brincos hacia la puerta.

Berk había cambiado mucho en cuestión de semanas y estaba feliz de verlo en paz y creciendo como nunca antes. Pero ese no era día de poner atención a los dragones o a los demás, si no de cuidarse a sí mismo. No faltaron los vikingos que se ofrecieron a ayudarle caminar, pero los rechazaba, alegando que con Chimuelo era suficiente.

La casa de los sanadores apareció a la vista siendo para él como una salvación. En el umbral estaba Zeira, la más joven de las sanadoras, y la que de inmediato se fue hacia Hipo para ayudarle a entrar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, con un tono de voz suave pero firme "Te hemos dicho mil veces que debes reposar"

"No se puede reposar cuando esta cosa duele" e Hipo señaló hacia su pierna.

Zeira suspiró. "Veamos ¿Qué tienes?"

Chimuelo, por ser tan grande, no cabía en la puerta e Hipo le indicó que esperara afuera. El dragón se removió un poco y después prendió fuego al césped bajo sus pies, acostándose sin dejar de mirar la choza donde su jinete había entrado.

Zeira colocó a Hipo en una silla y un taburete pequeño cerca, para que acomodara ahí la pierna. Ella retiró la prótesis, dejándola sobre una mesa, y también unos cuantos vendajes, encontrando el mullido algo hinchado, pero sin sangre. La herida no se había abierto, menos infectado. Ella comenzó a masajear produciendo en Hipo un nuevo dolor.

"¿Te duele cuando apoyas?" preguntó.

"Sí"

"¿Y te duele al dormir?"

"Casi siempre"

"¿Te molesta la rodilla?"

"También"

Zeira se paró y buscó en el armario una botella pequeña, donde estaba una especie de ungüento extraño y de olor asqueroso. Aplicó un poco de esa viscosa crema en la zona inflamada y siguió masajeando. Al final, le colocó un vendaje limpio, dejando la prótesis de lado.

"¿Qué me pasa, Zeira? ¿Por qué esta cosa me sigue doliendo?"

Ella esbozó una cándida sonrisa y se fue hacia el fogón encendido, colocó una olla con hierbas extrañas y agua, esperando a que hirviera.

"Lo que te pasa, Hipo, es que no te has acostumbrado a caminar con esa prótesis" le dijo "Es normal que te duela la rodilla y el resto de la pierna, porque la forma de tu prótesis es diferente a la de tu pie y el peso que cargan es mayor. Por no mencionar, que la herida está bien, ya cicatrizó. Pero te apoyas en ella con la prótesis y eso te dolerá por unos días hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre"

"¿Me estás diciendo que debo caminar con esta cosa y aguantándome el dolor por días hasta que, al final, ya no me duela?" dijo con dejo de sarcasmo.

"Sí" la olla hirvió y ella la sacó, cubriéndose las manos con unos guantes extraños. Vertió el té en una taza y se lo tendió.

"Té para el dolor. No es el de antes, es diferente"

Hipo aspiró el horrible aroma y se cubrió la nariz al tomarlo. Sabía peor de lo imaginado. Le dieron náuseas y se esforzó por no vomitar. Al final, sin saber cómo y tras varios intentos de mantener el poco desayuno en su estómago, se lo acabó. Zeira río por la expresión del chico y dejó la taza de lado.

"Debes practicar desde la mañana hasta el atardecer, caminando tú solo" sentenció "En la noche te la quitas, solo mientras tardas en acostumbrarte ¿Bien?"

"Como usted diga… aunque tengo una duda ¿Cómo me iré a casa?"

"¿No traes tu dragón?"

"Si, es verdad…"

Zeira salió e hizo un ademán a Chimuelo de que se pusiera cerca de la puerta. Inmediatamente el dragón se asomó curioso. Hipo saltó sobre su pierna sana, ayudado de vez en cuando por Zeira, hasta llegar a su mejor amigo. Montó la espalda de Chimuelo y miró a la curandera.

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay de qué"

Ella cerró la puerta e Hipo le dijo a Chimuelo que fueran a su casa. El dragón se sintió extraño mientras caminaba por el pueblo con Hipo cargado; hubiera sido más cómodo irse volando, pero no llevaba su prótesis. Llegaron pronto a la casa Haddock, en donde Hipo entró nuevamente saltando y feliz de que no le doliera ya la pierna.

"Muy bien, a descansar"

Hipo se las arregló para ir hacia la mesa y comenzó a dibujar unas cuantas cosas en algunos trozos de papel. Estaba desarrollando una ampliación para el establo de dragones, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Hipo no esperaba visitas y quien quisiera hablar con su padre, sabía que era más sencillo encontrarlo en el Gran Comedor que en su casa. Extrañado, y sabiendo que tardaría en llegar hasta el umbral, le hizo la señal a Chimuelo de que abriera. El dragón golpeó la puerta de madera con su cola una sola vez, y ésta de inmediato se movió.

La figura de una vikinga rubia y delgada hicieron que Hipo se sonrojara y después, sorprendiera. Astrid le hacía a menudo visitas hacia la herrería, pero nunca a su casa. Intentó pararse, pero obviamente no salió como esperaba y perdió el equilibrio, sosteniéndose por el respaldo de un sillón cercano. Así que mejor decidió sentarse.

Astrid se asomó y entró lentamente a la sala de la casa Haddock. Ella nunca había entrado a ninguna casa que no fuera la suya y verla se le hizo extraño. Era más grande que la suya, y se veía curiosamente cómoda, con varios sillones enormes para Estoico y unos más pequeños para Hipo. Al fondo encontró una mesa grande y sillas a su alrededor, supuso que sería el comedor. Precisamente ahí, sentado y con papeles esparcidos en todas partes, estaba Hipo.

"Hola" le saludó, algo nerviosa. Cerró la puerta y caminó lento hacia la mesa.

"Hola Astrid" el chico no salía de su sorpresa inicial y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Notó que la rubia sostenía algo envuelto en un trapo con ambas manos "¿Qué te trae aquí"

"Zeira me encontró caminando y me pidió que te trajera esto" le tendió lo que llevaba en manos "Dijo que se te olvidó"

"Ah… gracias"

Al Hipo sostenerla supo qué era y se golpeó mentalmente. Quitó el trapo y encontró su prótesis, brillante y de metal, además de unas cuantas hierbas, seguro esas mismas para el dolor.

"¿Fuiste con los curanderos?" el tono de voz en Astrid era angustiado.

"Sí"

"¿Y que te dijeron?"

"Que debo practicar mucho más para acostumbrarme a la pierna"

Astrid rodó los ojos.

"Te lo dije"

"Lo sé" replicó, áspero.

"Lo siento" le dijo ella "No pretendo sonar molesta"

"También sé eso" esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Astrid agarró las hierbas que Hipo sostenía en sus manos y caminó hacia el fuego. "Al menos debes tomarte tu medicina" iba a echarlas en una olla con agua cuando Hipola detuvo.

"¡No hoy no!" pidió "Mañana. Acabo de tomarme el té"

La rubia asintió.

"Muy bien" colocó las hojas a un lado. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Descansar"

"No puedes pasarte todo el día tumbado en la cama"

"Me indicaron que no forzara mucho la pierna"

Jaque.

"Y también que debías practicar"

Mate.

Hipo dejó caer la cabeza hacia sus manos, pensando que como ya no le dolía la pierna cualquier excusa era vana. Miró a Astrid. Ella tenía las manos sobre las caderas, y le miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Conocía esa expresión.

"Bien, tú ganas, practicaré"

"Te ayudo"

Astrid estaba a punto de agarrarle el brazo cuando Hipo se apartó.

"No es necesario"

"Claro que sí, Hipo ¡Prácticamente estás aprendiendo a caminar de nuevo!"

"No, Astrid"

"Vamos Hipo, no seas necio"

"¡Te digo que no!"

Astrid retrocedió. Hipo nunca gritaba, y cuando lo hacía era por causas mayores. Que la pierna le doliera no entraba, definitivamente, en ese rango. Algo estaba pasando, algo más profundo que no podía o no quería decirle.

Chimuelo miró hacia donde estaba su jinete y se quedó quieto, esperando a ver qué reacción ocurría. Cuando los vio en silencio se recostó nuevamente, pensando que las cosas se calmarían.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que te ayude, Hipo?" preguntó, con una voz suave y calmada

"Es que… quisiera hacer esto solo" respondió, bajando la cabeza. Habían una abismal diferencia en que lo ayudara Chimuelo, su mejor amigo, o su padre, a que lo hiciera Astrid "Ya sabes, siempre necesito ayuda para todo. No quiero sentirme inútil"

Mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza. Qué excusa tan más patética. Aunque... no en verdad. Era algo con lo que estaba peleando consigo mismo casi desde el día en que despertó, tras la pelea. Unas ideas quizá tontas pero que se negaban a irse de su mente.

"Hipo, tú no eres inútil" colocó una mano sobre su hombro ·"Eres el chico más capaz que he conocido"

Río con burla.

"¿Si?" dijo con ironía "¿Me recuerdas quién o quiénes me llamaban Hipo el inútil o El Desastrozo?"

Ahora era ella quien bajaba su cabeza con vergüenza. Eran raras las veces en que ella se les unió a los gemelos y a Patán en sus burlas hacia Hipo, pero eso no anulaba el hecho de que en alguna ocasión lo hizo. No se enorgullecía en absoluto por aquello.

"Bien" habló al fin "No lo negaré. Pero las cosas ya no son las mismas"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué soy el héroe de Berk?" ese ya no era el sarcasmo usual de Hipo, ero uno más ácido, agrio, cínico "Por favor, las cosas serían exactamente las mismas de no haber ayudado a matar a Muerte Roja"

Ya no podía callarlo más. Simple y sencillamente era algo que debía salir. Ese rezago de quien fue en el pasado, para dar inicio finalmente a un nuevo Hipo. Astrid replicó molesta:

"No ayudaste a matarlo" le corrigió "Tú fuiste quien lo destruyo, con Chimuelo. Nosotros solo fuimos espectadores. Y no es ésa la razón de que las cosas hayan cambiado ¿sabes?"

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó sin un ápice de curiosidad.

Astrid lo miró a los ojos.

"Hipo ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Detuviste la guerra! La que siempre ha existido entre vikingos y dragones. Nos enseñaste que estábamos mal, nos diste la paz más extensa y grande que hemos tenido nunca antes"

Agarró su mano y lo jaló hacia la ventana. Hipo cojeo un poco y vio, a través de ella, a unos niños que estaban jugando con un Nadder pequeño. Seguro eran hermanos, porque se parecían mucho, y menores de seis años. Reían animados montando de vez en cuando al dragón y divirtiéndose con sus escamas.

"Mira esos niños y piensa en todo de lo que les has librado. De batallas, de peleas, entrenamientos, desastres, horror. Míranos a nosotros mismos, no somos los de antes. Tú no solo has cambiado la guerra, hiciste que todos mejoráramos"

Hipo estaba callado, en silencio, meditando en lo más profundo de su mente sobre las palabras que Astrid le estaba diciendo. La pierna le dolía muy poco y podía quedarse en pie sin que eso fuera una molestia. Siguió viendo a los niños, que jugaban.

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy una especie de héroe, más allá de haber ayudado en aquella batalla contra Muerte Roja?"

"Te estoy diciendo lo mismo que en el muelle aquel día" respiró hondo "Fuiste el primer vikingo en montar un dragón. Y esas cosas pasan a la historia"

Él la miró de reojo.

"Créeme" continuó "Se contarán historia del gran Hipo, que abrió los ojos de su pueblo hacia la verdadera paz"

Sonrió.

"Me estás pintando como una especie de súper héroe"

"Eso eres. Debes creerlo, eres aún más importante que nunca antes de lo que puedes imaginar"

Así, parados y sin decir nada más, Astrid extendió su mano para coger la de Hipo. Sus azules ojos brillando y la sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. En un principio, Hipo se apoyó bastante en su compañera, le costaba caminar. Chimuelo los vio desde el suelo, resoplando por lo bajo. Algo le decía que terminaría sobrando si iba con ellos, y continuó su siesta.

En el patio cubierto de césped, Hipo se aferró a la mano y brazo de Astrid para caminar de un lado al otro. Daba algo de risa la escena, pues el muchacho se parecía a un niño que aprendía a dar sus primeros pasos. Y, en cierto sentido lo era. Solo quienes han perdido una pierna, o un brazo, pueden opinar al respecto. Es, en todos los sentidos, empezar desde cero.

Hipo y Astrid caminaron de un lado al otro. Mientras más lo hacía la pierna menos le iba doliendo. Tras varias vueltas y casi horas de práctica, Hipo soltó a su acompañante y comenzó a caminar solo, sin ayuda. La prótesis se le hundía a veces en la tierra mojada, pero le costaba menos sacarla. Lo abrumó la emoción ¡Estaba caminando! De verdad lo hacía bien.

Algunos pasaban por ahí y vieron a Hipo caminar ya sin bastón o ayuda de nadie. No tardaron en correr a felicitarlo. Hubo unos que salieron diciendo que lo dirían a Estoico. Hipo por un momento se sintió extrañado, jamás le habían prestado tanta atención, ni su propio padre ¡Y ahora medio pueblo estaba reunido para festejar que volvía a caminar bien!

_"¿Es un sueño?_" pensó en sus adentros. Viendo las mil sonrisas de todos a su alrededor. Le daban palabras de ánimo, le pedían que caminara más, le decían que ahora todo volvería a ser como antes. Y mejoraría la situación.

Astrid se alejó un poco de la muchedumbre y apoyó la espalda en la pared de la casa. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, viendo a Hipo entablar una animada conversación con otros jóvenes y adultos. En sus labios se podía ver una sonrisa de alegría y de orgullo.

Solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Eventualmente, Hipo se haría la idea de que ya no era el odiado, la vergüenza, o el menos deseado del pueblo. Ahora era uno más de ellos, simple y sencillamente era uno más.

* * *

><p><strong>En un principio pensé en centrarme únicamente en su pierna, pero conforme avancé la historia, me di cuenta que también debió pasar algo así. No me cabe en la cabeza que Hipo haya aceptado tan bien su cambio de rol de un momento al otro. Prácticamente un día estaba desterrado y al siguiente era un héroe ¿Eso no confunde? ¡Más a un muchacho de quince años! (Aprox) Así que junté los problemas: esos pensamientos que, inconscientemente tiene, con el dolor de su pierna. Uno va de la mano del otro y acostumbrarse a uno le hará aceptar lo demás.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Por favor, déjenme comentarios!:) A sobre, BODA, Espero poder terminar el capítulo este fin de semana. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! xD**


End file.
